<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of Bounds: Haikyuu Kinktober 2020 by purple_bookcover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755999">Out of Bounds: Haikyuu Kinktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover'>purple_bookcover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Bath Sex, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Caught, Demons, Double Penetration, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Gags, Hair-pulling, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Lapdance, M/M, Maids, Medical Kink, Mirror Sex, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rituals, Scent Kink, Sex Toys, Spanking, Temperature Play, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Wax Play, sleepy/somno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:49:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are Haikyuu kinktober drabbles. Each story is about 300-800 words long and features a different kink. </p><p><b>Pairing/kink/warnings are listed in the summaries and chapter titles.</b> Please do hop around to whatever content you like. </p><p>To minimize spamming various tags, this fic will update just five times in October, with tags and relationships updating as I go:<br/>Oct. 1: Fic 1 -7<br/>Oct. 8: Fic 8 - 14<br/>Oct. 15: Fic 15 - 21<br/>Oct. 22: Fic 22 - 28<br/>Oct. 29: Fic 29 -31</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi/Sugawara Koushi, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Haiba Alisa/Tanaka Saeko, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Udai Tenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Ojiro Aran, Nishinoya Yuu/Yaku Morisuke, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, tsukishima/tentacles, ushijima/toy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shimizu/Yachi: Finger Sucking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shimizu/Yachi<br/>Finger sucking</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, Shimizu, you...” </p><p>Shimizu paused, spoon hovering over the parfait before her. She’d swirled it into a kaleidoscope mixture as she consumed the sweet cream, spongy cake and tart berries strewn atop it like jewels. </p><p>Across from her, Yachi’s confection was just as marbled from being stirred and speared. </p><p>“Your cheek,” Yachi said, pointing at her own face. </p><p>Shimizu patted but couldn’t find whatever Yachi was indicating. </p><p>Yachi leaned across the table, her finger skimming along Shimizu’s skin. When Yachi withdrew her finger, a drop of cream coated the tip. </p><p>Yachi started to back away, but Shimizu grabbed her wrist, seized by a sudden need. She leaned forward, even in the middle of the cafe, and closed her mouth around that cream-coated finger. </p><p>Yachi gasped, but did not pull away. Shimizu tightened her lips around that finger, drawing it in deeper. She used her tongue to lick at the cream, then sucked until it was completely gone. </p><p>The entire time, Yachi merely watched her, mouth falling open, a flush lighting her cheeks as Shimizu looked her dead in the eyes and sucked on her finger until it was clean. </p><p>She didn’t stop there, though. Shimizu could have let Yachi’s finger go, but she lingered, pulling it deeper into her mouth, trying to get as much of it inside as she could. She ran her tongue up and down it, licking at the webbing, the grooves, every bump and ridge she could find, every inch of Yachi she could absorb. Her skin was sweeter than the treat had been by far.</p><p>Finally, Shimizu dragged her lips back. It wasn’t good to overindulge. That would only turn the sweetness bitter. Still, she took her time, watching Yachi’s rosy face as she slid back and back and finally released her finger with a pop. </p><p>Yachi didn’t retract her finger, her hand hanging in the air as she leaned over the table, frozen in place. </p><p>She blinked, gasping in a breath. </p><p>“I think...” Yachi said.</p><p>Shimizu braced. This was the first time they’d seen each other in years. What had come over her? Yachi was probably deeply offended and bracing to flee. She probably hated Shimizu. She probably wished she’d never agreed to meet Shimizu at this little cafe, a cafe now full of people staring at them.</p><p>“I think...” Yachi said, “that we should leave.”</p><p>“What?” </p><p>Yachi didn’t repeat herself, just slammed some money onto the table, grabbed Shimizu by the wrist and rushed out of the cafe, dragging Shimizu behind her. Shimizu didn’t dare let go.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kenma/Hinata: Orgasm Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma/Hinata<br/>Orgasm denial. Toys. Light dom/sub. Begging.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kenma,” Hinata whined. </p><p>Kenma did not acknowledge him. Hinata received only the continued clacking of Kenma’s keyboard in response. </p><p>Hinata squirmed, whimpering wordlessly. Even that slight motion sent shivers shooting up his spine.</p><p>“Kenma,” he tried again. </p><p>Kenma turned slowly, hands still moving over his keyboard as the characters on his monitor shot and stabbed each other. “Not until I’m done,” he said. </p><p>He turned away again and Hinata despaired that he’d be trapped in limbo, but then Kenma slipped his hand into his pocket. Hinata tensed, clenching his teeth, the ropes wrapped around his torso and binding his hands groaning against the strain. </p><p>Kenma hit the button.</p><p>Hinata yelped and jerked as the toy in his ass fired, vibrations rippling through him. He fought even harder against the ropes binding him, but it was no use. Kenma had secured them tight. Hinata ground his hips against nothing, hard cock aching for touch, for pressure. </p><p>“Kenma, please,” Hinata whined. “Please, please.” </p><p>The vibrations in his ass made his whole body tighten like a string pulled taut until it snapped. Kenma didn’t seem to care, even as he finally turned around and got out of his computer chair. The game on his screen kept playing out without him, gunshots pinging distantly. </p><p>Kenma strode up to Hinata, who knelt on the floor, and took his chin in hand. Kenma leaned down, his lips tantalizingly close, but never quite meeting Hinata’s. </p><p>“No,” he said.</p><p>That word shivered down Hinata’s spine. The vibrations stopped. Kenma returned to his computer. </p><p>Hinata whined, still so hard his cock pressed up at his belly, rolling his hips fecklessly, waiting for when Kenma would finally release him. </p><p>As the clicking and tapping continued, Hinata feared the moment might never come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Asahi/Nishinoya: Hair Pulling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asahi/Nishinoya<br/>Hair pulling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s gotten long.” </p><p>Asahi looked up from his fishing pole. The water and the sun and the gentle rocking of the fishing boat had lulled him into a doze. Though his eyes were open, he hadn’t really been paying attention to anything until Nishinoya spoke. </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>“Your hair, man,” Nishinoya said. “It’s gotten so long.”</p><p>Asahi shrugged. “It was long in high school.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Nishinoya said, “but now it’s like <i>long</i> long. Maybe it’s because you wear it down now.”</p><p>Asahi just shrugged. He assumed Nishinoya was just looking to make conversation and his hair was as good a topic as any. Plus, it wasn’t like Nishinoya didn’t still have that weird streak like he’d had back in high school, so he really couldn’t criticize unusual hair choices.</p><p>Asahi considered the matter over, but then he felt a tug.</p><p>He startled a bit, looking over to find Nishinoya tugging on a bit of his hair. Asahi’s jerk caused the pull to be a little harder than it might have been otherwise, but he wasn’t exactly upset by that. In fact he was … he was decidedly <i>not</i> upset. </p><p>“Do that again,” Asahi said. </p><p>Nishinoya’s eyes went a little wider. Asahi met them, refusing to look away. Slowly, cautiously, Nishinoya repeated the motion, pulling hard. Asahi groaned between his teeth. The next time Nishinoya pulled, he put some actual force behind it, jerking Ashai’s head toward him. </p><p>Asahi gasped. The pain was sharp and bright – and sweet. His mouth was still open and gasping when Nishinoya kissed him, drinking down Asahi’s moans as he pulled again. Nishinoya used Asahi’s hair to keep him close, to hold him in place, like a leash, one Asahi couldn’t slip out of. </p><p>When their lips parted, they were both flushed, red from more than just the sun beating down on the little fishing boat they shared. </p><p>“Below decks,” Nishinoya said, words puffing hot against Asahi’s face. </p><p>He burned hotter, somehow, and nodded. “Below decks.”</p><p>Nishinoya dragged him there by the hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Daichi/Sugawara: Maid Costume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daichi/Sugawara<br/>Maid costume. Humiliation. Anal fingering.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga adjusted the frilly apron. </p><p>Not that it mattered.</p><p>He bent to dust behind a lamp, but the entire time all he could think about was how exposed his ass was. The apron covered nothing but Suga’s crotch. The straps didn’t even really cover his chest and as the for the back … that was a lost cause. The tie around the waist of the apron wrapped around to make a bow at the back, the tails of which tickled Suga’s bare ass. </p><p>He finished with the lamp and turned, searching for his next task. Daichi smiled from where he reclined in a leather chair, a glass of whiskey in one hand. </p><p>“It’s still dirty,” Daichi said. </p><p>Suga’s face burned. He could feel Daichi’s eyes still on him as he returned to the lamp, dusting it all over again. He tried to find whatever he’d missed, cleaning every nook and cranny.</p><p>He didn’t finish before a hand glided over his ass. </p><p>Suga yelped, straightening. Daichi pressed against him, fingers still trailing over his cheek.</p><p>“Why’d you stop cleaning?” Daichi said. His voice was as warm and smoky as his abandoned whiskey.  He licked at Suga’s ear. </p><p>“D-Daiii,” Suga whined as shivers rippled down his spine. </p><p>Daichi’s fingers trailed from Suga’s cheek to his rim, tracing along his entrance, setting nerves ablaze. </p><p>Suga didn’t realize he was grinding against the table where the lamp stood until he heard the furniture rattle. It didn’t make any difference. He only clutched at the edges of the table harder, rolling his hips as Daichi deftly teased him. </p><p>Daichi plunged a finger inside. Suga nearly knocked the lamp over as he arched into Daichi’s touch. </p><p>“Not very good at this, are you?” Daichi said. “So easily distracted.” </p><p>Suga couldn’t even respond. That single finger in his ass was pumping in and out, curling as Daichi reached deeper. Suga whined, pushing his hips back, his cock tenting the frilly front of the apron. </p><p>Daichi reached deeper, deeper, and finally deep enough, his finger grazing along the place within Suga that pushed him over the edge and had him crying out incoherently, staining the apron as he released. </p><p>Daichi slipped his finger free and Suga withered to the floor, panting and filthy against the beleaguered table. </p><p>“Suga,” Daichi said, “I think you missed a spot.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bokuto/Akaashi: Medical Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto/Akaashi<br/>Medical play. Sex machine (literally).</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A glove snaps. Bokuto shivers atop the cold examination table, covered by nothing but the little towel over his groin. </p><p>The doctor approaches, dressed all in white, wearing goggles and a mask and those sinister latex gloves. </p><p>“Well, well, quite the specimen,” Akaashi says, eyes raking over Bokuto’s bare chest and torso. “And what have we here?” He plucks at the towel, tossing it away, leaving Bokuto completely naked before him. </p><p>Bokuto squirms under his gaze. He’s looking at Bokuto’s already erect cock with cold indifference, with the same cool detachment with which he’d read a chart. </p><p>Akaashi clicks his tongue with disgust. He runs a gloved finger along Bokuto’s cock. </p><p>“I see the case is quite severe,” Akaashi says. “You say you just can’t seem to come?” </p><p>Bokuto nods. “Not … not without help.” </p><p>Akaashi shakes his head. “Unfortunate.” </p><p>He retreats for a moment, returning with a clear tube hooked up to some kind of machine. He puts the tube over Bokuto’s cock. </p><p>“This will not hurt,” Akaashi says, “too much.” </p><p>Bokuto doesn’t get a chance to respond before Akaashi flips some sort of switch and the machine whirs. He feels nothing at first, then the air seems to get sucked out of the tube. The suction within the tube is startling and, as Akaashi warned, just on the edge of painful. </p><p>Bokuto jerks, bucking into the tube as the suction pulses around his cock. It’s weird – it’s definitely, definitely weird – but as Bokuto adjust it’s also … incredible. </p><p>He can’t help writhing his hips in time with beats of the machine. It’s like getting sucked off by the air itself, though Bokuto has no idea how that’s possible. </p><p>“Hm, very good,” Akaashi says. There’s the tap of a pen against a clipboard. “Patient is responding positively to the treatment, but needs higher frequency to reach completion.” </p><p>Bokuto isn’t sure what that means until he hears a flip switch and the suction around his cock intensifies.</p><p>He yelps, hips bucking upward. He never quite returns to the examination table after that, too wracked with pleasure to relax back down. The pressure is so intense around him, squeezing and sucking all at once.</p><p>One more switch. One more tick upward in pressure and intensity. The world goes blinding white behind Bokuto’s closed eyes and his cock quivers inside the tube a moment before he explodes.</p><p>The machine keeps going, painfully overstimulating now that Bokuto has come. It’s almost like the device is swallowing his cum. When he opens his eyes, the tube is dirty, but not quite as much as it should be. </p><p>Akaashi finally turns off the device and Bokuto collapses on the table, sweating and trembling. </p><p>“Excellent,” Akaashi says, scribbling notes. “I’d call this test a success.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Shimizu/Yachi/Tanaka: Threesome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shimizu/Yachi/Tanaka<br/>Threesome. Restraints. Cunnilingus. Cock riding.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yachi struggled not to laugh. Tanaka lay spread eagle on the bed, one limb tied to each post. The look on his face could only be described as “holy shit, is this real?” </p><p>Yachi didn’t blame him. She kissed Shimizu, running her hands down her beautiful girlfriend’s body. Tanaka <i>should</i> have been in disbelief. Half the time Yachi still couldn’t believe that she’d not only reconnected with Shimizu as adults, but won her over as well. She was the most beautiful, enticing, stunning woman Yachi had ever met, and if Tanaka knew what was good for him, he’d keep quiet and be a good boy during this. </p><p>“We shouldn’t ignore him,” Shimizu said. </p><p>Yachi wouldn’t really care if they did, but Shimizu was intent on this whole threesome idea. It’s not like Yachi wasn’t interested. It was just that Shimizu was so damn hot that Yachi couldn’t help but forget about Tanaka.</p><p>Shimizu led Yachi to the bed. All three of them were already naked, Tanaka’s excitement visible between his legs. As Yachi and Shimizu settled on the bed on either side of him, Shimizu took his cock in her hand, stroking languidly. </p><p>“Are you going to be good?” Shimizu said.</p><p>Tanaka nodded, apparently incapable of speaking. That was fine. They had other uses for his mouth. </p><p>“Good,” Shimizu said. “Stay exactly like that.” </p><p>She climbed over him, angling his cock at herself. Yachi watched with rapt attention as Shimizu lowered herself onto it, Tanaka whimpering beneath her. </p><p>“Go on, Yachi,” Shimizu said.</p><p>Yachi positioned over his mouth. To his credit, Tanaka dove right in, lapping at her the moment his tongue could reach her. She rolled her hips over his face. As Shimizu did the same atop his cock, Yachi felt his groans vibrating up through her. Still, he never stopped working that tongue, swirling it around her clit, digging between her folds to taste her. </p><p>Yachi might have been skeptical about this whole thing at the start, but she had to admit that Tanaka was good at this. Damn good at this. </p><p>She leaned forward, grabbing for Shimizu, pulling her girlfriend to her mouth. Their kisses were sloppy and unfocused, but Yachi moaned all the same, savoring the feel of Shimizu’s lips. </p><p>It added just enough for the pleasure to overtake her, but she didn’t merely roll away and pant after gushing over Tanaka’s face. She crawled off, but only so she could reach Shimizu, massaging her clit while she rode Tanaka’s cock. </p><p>It was Tanaka who moaned the loudest about this, trying to grind his hips even though he was tied to the bed still. </p><p>Shimizu’s moans took on a familiar, high pitch. Yachi knew she was close and rubbed harder, concentrating on the places that she knew worked the best. </p><p>Sure enough, Shimizu was soon gripping Yachi’s hair and crying out at the ceiling. </p><p>When she slid off Tanaka, cum dribbled down her leg.</p><p>“He made a mess,” Shimizu said. </p><p>Yachi narrowed her eyes at Tanaka, who lay panting beside them. “Guess we’ll have to punish him,” she said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kuroo/Kenma: Sleepy/Somno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo/Kenma<br/>Sleepy/somno. Shame.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s fine,” Kenma had said. “Seriously. Stop asking me.”</p><p>“But--”</p><p>“It’s weirder that you keep asking. I said it’s fine so it’s fine.” </p><p>Kuroo couldn’t stop replaying that conversation as he lay awake in their bed now, smelling Kenma’s hair as he slept. </p><p>Kuroo had woken hard and Kenma just smelled so nice and this had been going on for weeks and Kenma did say it was OK and...</p><p>Even so, it felt intensely strange to get himself free of his boxers and shuffle closer to Kenma. He ran light fingers over Kenma’s own boxers and, seeing no obvious response, followed that up by pressing his cock to Kenma’s ass.</p><p>Kenma made some little sound, a breath or a shuffle or something, and Kuroo froze, his whole body going rigid. How would he explain how hard he was? How would he explain any of this?</p><p>But Kenma made no other sound or move and after several long seconds, Kuroo relaxed.</p><p>
  <i>It’s weirder that you keep asking. I said it’s fine so it’s fine.</i>
</p><p>Fine! If that’s what Kenma said, then Kuroo should believe him. Right? </p><p>He didn’t know and it was getting harder to think about as he ground his cock experimentally against Kenma. There wasn’t much pressure, but even the light brush of Kenma’s ass against his cock made Kuroo tremble. There was something about knowing he could do this, about knowing Kenma was sleeping and he could just grind against him like some desperate, pathetic animal. </p><p>The mixture of shame and exhilaration spurred Kuroo along, had him pushing a little closer, grasping after a little more friction. He even set a hand on Kenma’s hip, light but steadying, giving him a way to pull Kenma back into his rutting. </p><p>Kenma might have sighed in his sleep, but the soft rasps that filled the bedroom were just as likely to belong to Kuroo himself. He ground with urgency, feeling like he was stealing every second of this, like any moment Kenma would awaken angry and accusatory. </p><p>It only made Kuroo go faster, faster, until the heat within him was too much and he abruptly jerked away, ensuring he spilled only over his own hand.</p><p>As he lay there panting in the dark, wondering what the hell he’d just done, he swore he heard a soft chuckle, but it may have just been his imagination.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tsukishima: Tentacles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsukishima<br/>Tentacles<br/>Dubcon warning since I suppose we don't <b>truly</b> know the motivation of the tentacles XD</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everywhere Tsukishima looks, there are tentacles.</p><p>They’re coming through the walls, through the floor, through the damn ceiling. The ship is lost, red warning lights blaring ineffectually. But that’s really the least of Tsukishima’s concerns at the moment.</p><p>Two of the tentacles have him, coiled around his arms and lifting him into the air while a third tears his jumpsuit off. Tsukishima struggles out of reflex, but it’s a losing battle and he knows it. </p><p>He expects to get dissected or eaten or just tortured slowly. This whole mission has been an unmitigated disaster, after all. But the tentacle that rubs down his body is almost … tender? Slimy, sure, but strangely gentle as the tip meanders down his chest.</p><p>It wraps around his cock and Tsukishima gasps. The slickness is … god damn it, it’s nice. It’s really nice. The tentacle pumps and Tsukishima’s body leaps to respond despite the circumstances. The sliminess is a surprisingly effective lubricant, a fact Tsukishima only appreciates more as the pumping picks up speed. </p><p>Tsukishima grits his teeth to keep from moaning, but fails when a new tentacle trails down his ass and prods at his hole. He hates himself for how easily he opens, for the groan that squeezes between his teeth as the tip pushes into him. </p><p>“Fuck,” he gasps. </p><p>It’s good. For all that he’s going to die, for all that he has no idea what’s even fucking him, it’s stupid how good it is. The tentacle around his cock is jerking him fast and hard. The one in his ass is digging deeper and deeper, slick and filling. When it squirms, it finds his prostate and rips a cry right from Tsukishima’s chest. </p><p>Whatever beast the tentacles belong to either learns from that or gets lucky because it repeats the motion over and over, forcing out more cries, making Tsukishima try to grind backward into it despite his precarious position in mid-air. </p><p>And when Tsukishima comes, spilling all over that tentacle wrapped around his cock, the beast withdraws its appendages, lowering Tsukishima to the floor, leaving him there to pant, mind reeling. </p><p>Tsukishima doesn’t move for a long time, just stays there on the floor wondering what the fuck happened, what the fuck is going to happen next. The tentacles retreat from the walls, from the floor. The red warning light quiets. The whole ship goes still and dark. </p><p>Whatever just visited Tsukishima and the rest of the crew leaves. Was this what it came here for? Was this why it attacked? Just to leave Tsukishima in a puddle on the floor?</p><p>Some part of him can’t help hoping it will visit again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Aran/Osamu: Aphrodesiac</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aran/Osamu<br/>Aphrodesiac<br/>Domestic and pretty soft</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aran, you’re so fucking pretty.”</p><p>Aran has no idea what Osamu is on about and resolves immediately to ignore him. That becomes significantly more difficult when Osamu rubs a hand along Aran’s cheek, stroking his skin.</p><p>Aran freezes with his chopsticks halfway to his mouth. “Are you … OK?” he says. </p><p>“I’m just great,” Osamu says. His voice isn’t as calm and even as usual, though. It’s slurred, like he’s drunk, but Osamu is sure he hasn’t been drinking. Osamu never drinks while he cooks. It’s a point of pride. </p><p>Aran takes his hands, moving them away from his face. Osamu just smiles as Aran gets up and guides him into the other chair at the table. That smile is silly and sloppy, crooked. Osamu’s eyes are glazed, his cheeks flushed as though from the heat of the stovetop. </p><p>Frankly, he looks like he’s high off his ass. But that doesn’t fit either. Osamu has never been interested in that kind of thing, not even when they were dumb teenagers. </p><p>Osamu looks around. Everything in their home seems normal. Something still sizzles on the stovetop and Aran goes to investigate it. It smells good, like all of Osamu’s cooking.</p><p>Then he sees the bottle on the counter. There are pills inside it. Is he wrong? Is Osamu doing some weird drug?</p><p>Before he can turn around to find out, Osamu slips his arms around Aran’s waist, pressing up against his back. He sucks in a deep breath, sighing it out contentedly. Already, he’s grinding against Aran, not even seeming to notice. </p><p>Aran struggles to turn in his arms. “Hey, Osamu.” He cups his face, meaning to go on, but Osamu just leans forward and kisses him. </p><p>Osamu jabs his tongue into Aran’s mouth, licking greedily. Aran is startled to say the least, but he can’t say he exactly hates the kiss. </p><p>When Osamu pulls away, he’s giggling. It’s as strange as it is infectious and Aran finds himself laughing along. </p><p>No. Something’s not right here. He shakes himself, groping for the bottle on the counter. He holds it up between them. “Hey, what is it?”</p><p>“Vitamins.”</p><p>Aran blinks. Shit. He’s right. He didn’t bother reading the label. “OK, fine. But what’s going on with you? Seriously.”</p><p>Osamu’s grin curls. He leans forward, so his mouth is at Aran’s ear. “It’s the food, silly.” </p><p>And all of a sudden Aran feels it too, warmth seeping through him, winding through his blood, boiling in his gut. Something is taking hold of his senses and he’s helpless to stop it. </p><p>He doesn’t realize he’s laughing until he tries to speak and giggles instead. “What – damn it – what is this stuff?”</p><p>“You know I always want you,” Osamu says, mouth almost brushing Aran’s lips. “But I wanted to <i>extra</i> want you.” </p><p>Aran should be angry, maybe, but how could he? Osamu is so earnest, so endearing, and damn it if Aran doesn’t want him just as badly. </p><p>They never manage to finish the meal that night. The dinner turns cold on the table as they stumble and giggle their way into the bedroom instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kenma/Hinata: Ritual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma/Hinata<br/>Ritual<br/>Big dick<br/>CW for very light mention of knives and blood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata was nervous. It wasn’t just the slab of stone he was lying on. It wasn’t just the flimsy, translucent robe not really concealing any part of him. It wasn’t even the weird wine Kenma had made him drink.</p><p>No, it was the knife that really got him.</p><p>Kenma flipped it between his fingers, standing over Hinata, not even seeming to notice the blade dancing along his knuckles. </p><p>“Don’t worry, Hinata,” Kenma said. “You’re in safe hands.”</p><p>Hinata knew that for an outright lie. Yet he’d put himself here. When Kenma had proposed a night together he’d imagined something with way less knives and way more touching, but Kenma had insisted that this come first. </p><p>Kenma climbed onto the slab of stone, straddling Hinata. He pricked his own finger with the knife, then drew some swirling symbol on Hinata’s exposed chest. </p><p>“H-hey,” Hinata said, “are you sure this is...”</p><p>Kenma pressed a finger to Hinata’s lips, leaning down close. “Shhh.” </p><p>Perhaps to ensure Hinata did not protest further, when Kenma removed his finger, he replaced it with his lips, kissing Hinata with surprising tenderness, given the circumstances. </p><p>Hinata quickly forgot about the accessories. He reached for Kenma, pulling him harder against his lips. The knife clattered to the floor somewhere. That symbol on Hinata’s chest smeared as Kenma’s body writhed against Hinata’s. </p><p>Kenma pulled away suddenly, scooting down. He threw the robe open like he was throwing open shutters, then gazed down at Hinata’s cock.</p><p>“It worked,” he said.</p><p>“What did?”</p><p>Kenma did not respond, merely shrugged out of his own robe and repositioned himself. Only when Kenma grabbed Hinata’s cock did Hinata realize what had “worked.” It was … big. Bigger than usual. Hinata knew himself well enough to know that what Kenma was holding right now was not his cock. Well, it was, but … <i>enhanced</i>. Had some blood and a weird symbol really done that?</p><p>Hinata didn’t get to find out. Kenma lowered onto him and <i>god</i>, whatever had made him larger had also made him more sensitive. As Kenma slid down him, Hinata feared he wouldn’t even last until he was completely inside Kenma. </p><p>Then Kenma started to move. Hinata yelped, grabbing at Kenma’s thighs. He tried to jerk his hips, but it didn’t even matter. Kenma’s movements were more than enough. He was rocketing toward the edge at lightning speed, probably disappointing speed.</p><p>Oh shit. </p><p>Hinata groped for Kenma’s cock, found it hard and waiting, received a breathy groan when he started to stroke it. He had to get Kenma closer too or this whole thing would be unbearably embarrassing. </p><p>Fortunately, his efforts worked. Hinata came first, shuddering and crying out, but Kenma wasn’t too terribly far behind. At least he hoped not. It was hard to tell with his mind so bleary with pleasure. </p><p>His cock seemed to return to its usual size after he came and Kenma climbed off him. </p><p>“H-how did you do that?” Hinata asked, still breathing hard.</p><p>Kenma just smiled and shrugged, hopping off the table to retrieve his knife.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Oikawa/Iwaizumi: Bath/Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa/Iwaizumi<br/>Bath/shower<br/>Kinda more temperature play than bath sex but oh well. Quite soft</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s for your own good,” Iwaizumi said.</p><p>That didn’t mean Oikawa had to like it.</p><p>He disrobed, feeling shy and ridiculous. He shouldn’t have. Iwaizumi was a trainer now. He saw naked athletes all the time. This was no different. </p><p>Still, Oikawa couldn’t look at him as he lowered into a tub of freezing cold water. </p><p>He sucked in a breath. “Oh god, this sucks.” </p><p>“It’s good for you,” Iwaizumi said. </p><p>“I’m gonna freeze.”</p><p>Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “You’ll be fine. Call me in 10 minutes.”</p><p>Oikawa called him back in five. Iwaizumi helped him out of the ice bath and even toweled him off. Oikawa might have felt uncomfortable about Iwaizumi drying his naked, shivering body, but he was well past shame by this point. He just wanted to be warm. </p><p>Perhaps that’s why he wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi, hugged him close, nuzzled into his warmth. The towel was trapped between them, but it wasn’t covering much anymore. </p><p>And it wasn’t hiding his erection.</p><p>Oikaway jerked away when he realized he was hard and that Iwaizumi could feel him. </p><p>“I-I-I’m so--”</p><p>“It’s OK,” Iwaizumi said. </p><p>To Oikawa’s surprise, he followed him, took his hands, drew him back against his body. </p><p>“To be honest, I’m surprised you can respond so quickly after that,” Iwaizumi said, “but I’m not upset about it.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>It was a breath, one Iwaizumi swallowed as he kissed Oikawa. Oikawa pulled him even closer, drinking in his warmth, clinging to the heat of his body. Iwaizumi snuck a hand between them, grasping Oikawa. </p><p>Oikawa gasped as a new surge of warmth rushed through him. The contrast with the ice bath made it dizzying, overwhelming. Oikawa surrendered to the strength of Iwaizumi’s arms, helpless as Iwaizumi led him from freezing to burning. </p><p>He much preferred the burning. </p><p>Iwaizumi’s hand was strong and sure, efficient. Oikawa heard himself whining and tried to force his voice through it to warn Iwaizumi, but even when Oikawa spilled over Iwaizumi’s hand, the trainer didn’t seem to mind. He just kept pumping until the orgasm passed, then went on holding Oikawa close, keeping him upright as he shivered from pleasure rather than cold. </p><p>“I’ve got you,” Iwaizumi whispered. </p><p>Oikawa gripped him tighter, feeling more secure and warm than he’d ever imagined.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ushijima: Toys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ushijima<br/>He gets a sex toy from Tendo and decides to try it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Ushijima had received a package in the mail from Tendo, he’d immediately been suspicious. </p><p>Turned out, that suspicion was warranted. </p><p>What came out of the box was long, ridged and accompanied by a note: <i>Just try it. I’m sure you can take it, big guy ;)</i></p><p>Ushijima had crumpled up the note in anger and shoved the box under his bed, meaning to throw the whole thing in the bin later. </p><p>But he hadn’t.</p><p>He hadn’t thrown the toy away. And, what’s more, he sat with it now, just looking at it, stroking along the ridiculous ridges and bumps on the floppy, massive dildo. </p><p>Lube. There was no way this thing worked without lube. He put some on, just to see what it looked like, he told himself, but the motion of stroking up and down the toy became oddly entrancing, oddly enticing. Ushijima’s hand had the shape of the dildo practically memorized. </p><p>Surely, it couldn’t fit inside a person. It was too absurd. Tendo must have meant the whole thing has some cruel joke. </p><p>Couldn’t know until he tried, though, right? </p><p>Ushijima got on his hands and knees, fumbling with the toy. It felt like a ruler trying to fit through the eye of needle. It was impossible. No one could possibly fit something this stupid in their--</p><p>A bit of the toy squeezed in. Ushijima hissed in a breath, freezing. Should he … should he push more? What would happen if he just... </p><p>More pressed in as he pushed. It was surprisingly easy, maybe from all the lube. Pretty soon, the toy was filling up his ass, reaching deep inside him, warming from the heat inside his body. </p><p>Ushijima was a little afraid to move, but couldn’t help collapsing forward. It put his face close to that note he’d crumpled up and tossed aside. Now, he unfolded it with trembling hands. </p><p>
  <i>P.S. Don’t forget to turn it on.</i>
</p><p>Ushijima blinked. Turn it on? He reached behind him, feeling along the bit of the toy that wasn’t up his ass, and sure enough, there was a button. He hesitated before pressing it, then finally gave in to his curiosity.</p><p>The toy buzzed to life inside him. Ushijima let out a cry. </p><p>And that was the last thing he knew that night before his body trembled into incoherence, letting out a pleasure so intense he nearly passed out afterward with the dildo still buried and buzzing inside him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Oikawa/Iwaizumi: Mirror</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa/Iwaizumi<br/>Sex in front of a mirror<br/>Dirty talk</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi shoves Oikawa up against the mirror. </p><p>“Fuck,” Oikawa breaths. “Iwaizumi, you’re gonna--”</p><p>“What?” Iwaizumi says against his ear. He’s pressed up against Oikawa’s back, rubbing his erection along Oikawa’s ass. Despite his whimpering protests, Oikawa shifts his hips back to increase the friction as Iwaizumi pushes close. </p><p>Iwaizumi pins Oikawa against him by the hip. With his other hand, he tugs at Oikawa’s hair, tilting his head back.</p><p>“I want you to watch me fuck you,” Iwaizumi says. He lets his voice dip low, lets his words brush the back of Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa shivers in response.</p><p>“It’s … embarrassing,” Oikawa says, but he’s gasping with desire, rolling his hips. </p><p>“What? You don’t like seeing yourself get fucked?” Iwaizumi says. “You don’t like when your face is all red?” </p><p>“<i>Iwaaa.</i>”</p><p>He’s close. Iwaizumi knows it. He positions against Oikawa’s hole, but ensures Oikawa is looking right into his own glazed over eyes as Iwaizumi enters him. Oikawa nearly squeals with delight. </p><p>He tries to hinge forward, to take Iwaizumi deeper, but Iwaizumi keeps him upright. He gets a hand around to hold Oikawa’s throat gently. He can’t look away like this. Oikawa has to literally face himself as Iwaizumi pounds into him. </p><p>“Iwa, Iwa, please,” Oikawa moans, but Iwaizumi doesn’t let him, thrusting into Oikawa while keeping that hand at his neck. </p><p>Oikawa is bracing against the mirror, shoving his hips back to meet each of Iwaizumi’s thrusts. Iwaizumi could probably fuck him harder and deeper from some other position, but it’s so worth it to watch Oikawa witnessing his own destruction. His mouth seems unable to close as he moans. His face is flushed all the way to his ears. Tears shimmer in his eyes as he stares at himself. </p><p>Iwaizumi is even more convinced that it’s worth the extra effort when Oikawa comes on the mirror, shivering in Iwaizumi’s hold. His own orgasm hits an instant later like a baseball bat to the head. He comes so hard he worries for a moment about Oikawa, but Oikawa just moans and takes it all, staring into that cum-splattered mirror until they both float down from the high.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Kindaichi/Kunimi: Intercrural</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kindaichi/Kunimi<br/>Intercrural<br/>Frottage</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I swear, if you got this idea from the Idiot Squad...” Kunimi grumbled. He was on his stomach on the bed, with Kindaichi sitting behind him.</p><p>“I didn’t!” Kindaichi protested. </p><p>He absolutely had. </p><p>But it wasn’t his fault. When Hinata had described how it worked it had just sounded so perfect, especially for nights when Kunimi seemed to want to put in the absolute minimal effort. </p><p>“Just relax,” Kindaichi said. He popped open the lube and rubbed it on Kunimi’s thighs. That was enough … probably? He knew how much lube he used for other things, but he’d never even considered that thighs needed lube. Well, only one way to find out.</p><p>“It might help if you, you know, got on your hands and knees or something,” Kindaichi said.</p><p>Kunimi grumbled, but pushed up. Kindaichi angled his cock at his lube-slick thighs, shimmering in the faint light of their single bedroom lamp. </p><p>He slid between them easily and, to his surprise, felt Kunimi shudder. Maybe there was something to this after all. </p><p>He drew back, rubbing not only along Kunimi’s thighs, but also his balls. That seemed to be the bit making Kunimi shiver, so Kindaichi kept at it, aiming a little high, building the friction for both of them. He held Kunimi’s hips, just a light touch at first, but Kunimi pushed back into it. </p><p>Kindaichi bit down on a groan. He’d rarely seen Kunimi get into anything they did. It was addicting. The way Kunimi rolled his hips. The little panted breaths. The heat Kindaichi could feel just by running a hand down his back.</p><p>He lurched forward. He wanted more. </p><p>Kunimi let out a little cry, like the motion had jolted his voice loose in his throat. Kindaichi did it again, memorizing the position down to the smallest detail. He noted the way Kunimi was bending forward, head on the mattress, the way his hips were angled, the way Kindaichi’s hand rested on the small of his back. He printed it on his mind, like a map of a place he was determined to return to the moment he could. </p><p>He had to change little to bring them both to the brink, but eventually Kindaichi reached around, pumping Kunimi’s cock in his hand as he rocked between squeezing thighs.</p><p>“It made a mess,” Kunimi said eventually, as they both lay exhausted on the soiled sheets. He was face down, legs still trembling and arms limp at his sides. </p><p>Kindaichi wasn’t much better off, but he rolled onto his side to stroke a hand down Kunimi’s sweaty back. He kissed his shoulder. “Worth it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Saeko/Alisa: Wax</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saeko/Alisa<br/>Wax, dirty talk, tit slapping</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sure, Alisa Haiba was beautiful. Stunning. Literally a god damn model.</p><p>But she was also a rival. And for that, she would be punished.</p><p>Saeko tipped the candle until the waxed spilled over, dripping onto Alisa’s bare thigh. Alisa hissed in a sharp breath, pulling against the rope binding her to the chair. </p><p>“Oh no,” Saeko purred. “Looks like it spilled.” </p><p>She slapped a tit as she paced around Alisa, eyeing her up like a prize. She was flushed and panting, her lovely, long hair spilling around her. </p><p>Saeko dripped wax onto her breasts as she came back around and Alisa bucked, nearly toppling the chair.</p><p>Saeko steadied it. “You aren’t getting out of this.” </p><p>Alisa swallowed, mouth hanging open around ragged breaths. “Is this because of--”</p><p>She never got to finish. Saeko reached for a nipple, twisting it in one sharp jerk. Alisa howled, arching against the chair, but when Saeko released her she saw the tremble in Alisa’s thighs.</p><p>“God, you’re getting off to this, aren’t you?” Saeko said. “Filthy.” </p><p>“Please,” Alisa moaned, too far gone already to even pretend.</p><p>Saeko should have punished her for that, but she indulged her instead. She was just so pretty when she cried from the heat of the wax rolling down her chest and torso. A bead of wax even made it to her cunt and Alisa whined, rocking against the chair. </p><p>Saeko slipped a finger down to where that bead of wax rested, right at her clit. </p><p>“Oh, you’re so wet from this, aren’t you? Just soaked.” </p><p>Alisa whimpered and nodded, biting at her lip. </p><p>“And what would happen if I felt here?”</p><p>Saeko ran her finger lower, unsurprised by the wetness and warmth she found at Alisa’s entrance. All it took was a couple quick strokes, then Alisa was putty in her hands, gushing over Saeko’s finger as she cried out at the ceiling. </p><p>Saeko set the candle aside, blowing it out before releasing the ropes around Alisa’s body. She remained in the chair even when she was free, limp in Saeko’s arms when Saeko drew her down to the floor and cradled her in her arms.</p><p>“So good for me,” Saeko cooed as she peppered kisses along Alisa’s forehead and cheek. “My beautiful good girl.”</p><p>Alisa just murmured, nuzzling closer to Saeko’s embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Kindaichi/Kageyama: Gagged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kindaichi/Kageyama<br/>Gagged, dirty talk, humiliation, dom Kageyama</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kindaichi groaned when Kageyama slapped him. </p><p>“Disgusting slut,” Kageyama said, holding him by the chin.</p><p>Kindaichi struggled not to groan again. The effort made him drool around the ball gag strapped into his mouth. </p><p>“How am I supposed to fuck your mouth with that thing in the way, hm?” Kageyama said. “Is that why you wanted it? So you could deny me?”</p><p>Kindaichi struggled to shake his head, but Kageyama’s grip was strong. It was the truth, though. Kageyama had to know that, had to know he was welcome to use Kindaichi however he wanted.</p><p>Kageyama tsked. “This is why you were never worth my time as a rival.” </p><p>Kindaichi didn’t get a chance to argue. Kageyama yanked him up, bending him over a table and jamming fingers inside him. Kindaichi moaned and jerked, squirming on Kageyama’s fingers as they opened him up. </p><p>Kageyama teased him quickly before replacing his fingers with his cock. Kindaichi panted around it, drooling on the table, teeth clamping around the ball gag. His whines squeezed out around the device as Kageyama slammed into him from behind. </p><p>“I can’t believe you let me do this,” Kageyama rasped. “What a whore. You have no shame at all.”</p><p>Once, Kindaichi might have disagreed. Once, this had just been a friendly wager – to the winner went the spoils. </p><p>Now, it didn’t matter who won or lost, what the result of any match was. Now, Kindaichi was on his knees almost the moment the game ended, ready for Kageyama and whatever he wanted. </p><p>Kageyama grabbed him by the hair as he thrust deeper, forcing his head back. It made Kindaichi whine and drool more, trembling atop the table, scrabbling at the edge to find some sort of purchase as his back arched for Kageyama. Kindaichi’s cock was trapped under him, grinding painfully with each thrust. </p><p>Kageyama’s taunting stopped. Kindaichi knew that meant he was close, but he didn’t realize just how close until warmth filled his ass and Kageyama grunted over him, releasing his hair as he pulled back out.</p><p>Kindaichi lay against the table, cock still hard and aching as cum ran down his leg. He reached a hand to himself, trying to pump himself the rest of the way to completion.</p><p>Kageyama noticed and huffed. “Pathetic,” he said as he left Kindaichi gagged and stroking himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Kuroo/Suguru: Knifeplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo/Suguru<br/>Knifeplay, a tiny bit of blood</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kuroo did not like this. Not one bit. </p><p>And at the same time, he liked it quite a lot.</p><p>Suguru dragged the tip of the knife along Kuroo’s bare chest, featherlight but prickling at his skin, threatening to bite. Not unlike Suguru himself, Kuroo supposed, which explained how he’d gotten here, tied to a chair and completely at the mercy of man and knife both. There was just something delicious about how the light glinted off the blade and then through Suguru’s eyes, both so tantalizingly sharp. </p><p>Suguru licked his lips as he dragged the knife down to Kuroo’s hips. Kuroo’s chest was bare, though he still wore pants he now strained painfully against. Suguru tapped the flat of the blade against Kuroo’s obvious arousal and Kuroo chewed on his lip. Too late. The moan slipped out and from the smirk on Suguru’s face, he heard it. </p><p>“My, my,” Suguru said. “Is that how you feel, then?” </p><p>Kuroo dared not answer, but it didn’t seem he needed to. Suguru straddled his lap, sitting right on top of him, ass rubbing against Kuroo’s hard cock. Kuro strained against the rope binding his arms behind the chair, longing to run his hands up Suguru’s lean, taut body. Suguru kept most of himself out of reach, however, touching with the knife rather than his hands. </p><p>Suguru danced the blade along Kuroo’s chest. Kuroo gasped when the tip touched a nipple, blindingly painful even though Suguru didn’t push. Suguru must have just gotten the knife sharpened. Imagining him doing that, doing it specifically for <i>this</i>, made Kuroo moan again. </p><p>Suguru grinned at the noises that squeezed from Kuroo’s throat. He pressed the knife harder, letting a bead of blood appear on Kuroo’s chest. Suguru poked a bit more, then used his fingers to smear the blood across Kuroo, faint little streaks, but beautiful all the same.</p><p>Suguru shifted his hips, leaning forward to kiss over the marks he’d just made, and Kuroo threw his head back, hips bucking up. Suguru pressed his ass down more firmly, giving Kuroo the pressure he so desperately needed right now. </p><p>Kuroo gave up trying to quiet the sounds clogging up his throat as Suguru repeated the whole process, the prickling, the smearing, the sloppy licking to clean it all up. Meanwhile, Suguru rolled his hips, somehow increasing the friction with each pass. The pleasure in Kuroo’s cock clashed with the bright pain of Suguru letting the knife bite into his skin. The hot flares of the knife’s marks only sent Kuroo spiraling higher, however, until he was whimpering at the ceiling, straining so hard the chair creaked under him, slamming his hips up as hard as he could manage with the restraints. </p><p>Suguru grabbed him by the chin and hissed a single word. “Come.” Then he smashed his lips over Kuroo’s and the flood released, staining Kuroo’s pants, leaving him shuddering and whining into Suguru’s mouth. </p><p>Suguru slipped off of his lap when it was done, examining the knife and his handiwork while Kuroo yet panted. Kuroo was limp in the chair, not even caring how filthy his pants must now be, yet Suguru looked calm and cool. </p><p>He walked away and Kuroo nearly cried out for him, but Suguru returned a moment later. The cotton ball he pressed on Kuroo’s chest made the cuts sting but Suguru shushed him as he continued to dab off the thin smears of blood. </p><p>“Don’t complain,” Suguru said. </p><p>Kuroo clapped his mouth shut. He certainly wasn’t complaining. Not about this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Akaashi/Bokuto: Demon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Akaashi/Bokuto<br/>Demon Akaashi</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto startled awake. Some noise at roused him, some thud in the night. He sat up in bed, bare chest slicked with sweat. </p><p>He leapt to his feet when he saw the demon standing in his bedroom. </p><p>It was not much taller than him, yet there was no mistaking it for human. Leathery wings extended from its back. Red markings crawled over pale skin stained at the hands and feet and face with black, like the creature had been dipped in soot. Horns curled over its head, long and twisting, and fangs pushed out of its mouth. Two bright red eyes watched Bokuto through the dark. </p><p>For all that, however, it was not unattractive.</p><p>Bokuto shook his head at that thought. </p><p>The creature paced toward him on hooved feet and Bokuto pushed back against the wall until he could retreat no farther. It grabbed him by the neck in a clawed hand, but instead of lifting him up, the demon … kissed him. </p><p>Bokuto blinked with surprise as that warm mouth closed over his. Very warm, in fact. So warm it was like some furnace had opened and was spilling warmth into him. It wasn’t unpleasant for all that.</p><p>The demon backed off, regarding him while still holding him by the throat. From this close, Bokuto saw its eyes were actually ordinary black, but lit with something that made them seem red. It had an almost ordinary face, if he could ignore the horns and fangs. Neat black hair. A calm expression.</p><p>“I require a sacrifice,” the demon said. </p><p>Bokuto didn’t know why, but he nodded. </p><p>The demon lifted an eyebrow in a startlingly human gesture. “You … agree?” </p><p>Bokuto swallowed. “I mean, well, is this like the ‘eat my heart’ kind of sacrifice? Or the sexy kind of sacrifice?” </p><p>“The … latter,” the demon said. If it was possible for demons to blush, this one certainly was. </p><p>“I could get into that,” Bokuto said. “What’s your name?” </p><p>“Why would you need that? You cannot pronounce it.”</p><p>“I mean … might be nice to have something to shout … ya know … during it.”</p><p>The demon was <i>definitely</i> blushing now. There was no mistaking it. </p><p>“You may refer to me as Akaashi.” </p><p>“Akaashi,” Bokuto mused.</p><p>“Akaashi,” he whined later, his face pressed into his sheets and ass in the air.</p><p>“Akaashi,” he cried out as the demon filled him. </p><p>“Akaashi,” he breathed after the pleasure had passed and the demon sat with him on his bed, stroking his sweaty back with its claws.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Asahi/Sugawara: Biting/Scratching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Asahi/Sugawara<br/>Biting, scratching</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Asahi yelped, but it was not the cock inside him that elicited the reaction. </p><p>It was the teeth clamped to his shoulder. </p><p>“F-fuck,” he hissed. </p><p>Suga relented, sucking on the spot he’d just bitten on Asahi’s shoulder. He slowed his thrusting. “Too much?” </p><p>“N-no,” Asahi said. “Just surprised.” </p><p>Suga made a satisfied little noise behind him. “Good. I don’t mind keeping you on your toes.” </p><p>“You certainly d-OO-oo that,” Asahai said, voice spiking high as Suga swayed back into him. </p><p>Suga held Asahi by the hips, keeping him steady as he thrust deeper. It was good. It was always good with Suga. But damn, today it was really, really <i>good</i>. </p><p>“D-do it again,” Asahi moaned.</p><p>Suga didn’t ask what, intuitive as ever. He hunched over Asahi, nipping at his shoulder. The sharp little shock made Asahi gasp, but Suga didn’t linger. He pulled back, stroking his fingers down Asahi’s damp back even while he kept plunging into him. On the second pass, Suga let his nails rake over Asahi’s skin, just hard enough to send tingles and twinges down Asahi’s spine.</p><p>Asahi arched his back, letting out a loud, satisfied sigh. God, Suga was driving him wild today, mixing the sweet pressure of his cock with this strange bites and scratches and prickles. It threatened to overwhelm Asahi’s senses with pleasure, but he welcomed the crash. </p><p>Suga got a hand in Asahi’s long hair, making that arch in his back even more pronounced. He leaned close and Asahi trembled as he felt Suga’s hot breath against his ear. Suga surged, his thrusts getting quick and frantic. Then, all at once, he lunged deep, making Asahi cry out. Even as he did, Suga sank his teeth into a soft space right between Asahi’s neck and shoulder. </p><p>The bite sent Asahi shuddering over the edge, hands twisting on the bedsheets, voice ricocheting off the thin walls. His whole body trembled as Suga kept those teeth tight and released inside him. Asahi didn’t even realize he’d come as well until Suga withdrew and he sank down onto a wet patch on the bed, spent and quivering. </p><p>Suga did not leave him on his own for long. He never did. He pressed deliberate, gentle kisses into all the places where his teeth and nails had scraped, turning the sting and bite into something sweet and cool. </p><p>Asahi sighed in contentment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Tsukishima/Yamaguchi: Bondage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tsukishima/Yamaguchi<br/>Bondage, oral</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yamaguchi swallowed. He would have shifted his feet or shrugged or hugged his arms around himself, but at the moment, Tsukishima had ensured that was quite impossible. </p><p>Yamaguchi hung from the ceiling, suspended from a hook. His arms were behind him, each wrist tied to the hook. His knees were bent so his ankles could be secured the same way. </p><p>Tsuki stood back, rubbing his chin like he was admiring his handiwork. Yamaguchi hung face down, high enough off the floor that when Tsuki approached he was roughly at hip level. </p><p>“I suppose this will work,” Tsuki said. </p><p>Even as Yamaguchi trembled, Tsuki sounded like he couldn’t be less bored with the whole operation. Yet he’d bound Tsuki up expertly and efficiently, ensuring every bit of rope was just right and that Yamaguchi was as secure as he was comfortable – well, <i>relatively</i> comfortable, as comfortable as these things allowed. </p><p>Tsuki still looked bored as he shimmied out of his pants and kicked them aside, but his cock was hard and when Yamaguchi opened his mouth to receive it he could taste the pre-cum on the tip. Tsuki slid in deep, gliding slowly to the back of Yamaguchi’s mouth. </p><p>It was not Tsuki who moaned, however, but Yamaguchi. Tsuki huffed a mocking little laugh, but Yamaguchi didn’t care. He loved having Tsuki’s cock in his mouth, loved feeling full in this way, even loved being suspended so he was subjected utterly to Tsuki’s whims. </p><p>Today, those whims seemed to be fucking Yamaguchi’s face.</p><p>Tsuki gripped him by the hair as he dragged back to push into Yamaguchi’s mouth. He swayed his hips harder with each round, quickly hitting the back of Yamaguchi’s throat. Yamaguchi gagged, coughing when Tsuki pulled out. </p><p>Tsuki tsked. The note of disappointed shot right through Yamaguchi’s chest. He craned his neck forward as far as he could, sticking out his tongue to lick at Tsuki’s dick, inviting him back inside. </p><p>Tsuki obliged, pushing back into Yamaguchi’s mouth. This time, Yamaguchi hollowed out his cheeks and breathed through his nose, sucking in air every time he was tempted to gag. Eventually, the feeling faded away, dull and manageable, eclipsed by the sensation of Tsuki pushing delicious pressure into Yamaguchi’s throat. </p><p>Somewhere above him, Tsuki’s breathing deepened to rasps. Precious little noises dropped from his mouth. The sounds were subtle to any ears but Yamaguchi’s. To him, they were like bells tolling Tsuki’s pleasure, announcing that he was relaxing, relenting to Yamaguchi’s ministrations. </p><p>And sure enough, it arrived, hot and sputtering, threatening to overflow Yamaguchi’s mouth until he swallowed it down. He hummed with pleasure as he drank Tsuki down, milked every last drop and left him panting, sitting on the floor to smile softly up at Yamaguchi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Yaku/Lev: Breathplay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yaku/Lev<br/>Breathplay</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yaku sits on Lev’s chest. Even with Lev lying beneath him, naked and yielding, Lev seems so large. </p><p>Yaku sets his hands on Lev’s throat. Immediately, Lev’s breathing hitches, excitement fluttering in his chest. Yaku can feel it. He can feel it under the hands he presses against Lev’s throat, in the heart beating harder right under his thighs. </p><p>Lev manages to squeeze out a moan and Yaku presses harder. He increases the pressure gradually but surely and Lev’s eyes flutter shut. He opens his mouth wider, as though that will allow more air through the blockage Yaku carefully manages. It won’t. Yaku is sure of that, but he’s also sure that’s exactly what Lev wants. </p><p>Lev gets a hand on Yaku’s thigh. He squeezes, the signal to keep going, to push a little closer to the edge. </p><p>Yaku loves this delicate dance, loves being in control this way, loves watching the pleasure and fear mix on Lev’s face. He’s turning a little redder, but they’re still far from true danger. Lev rocks under Yaku, swaying his hips up at nothing.</p><p>Yaku shifts, one hand pressing harder so the other can release. It’s tough getting both of them in his free hand while also keeping a hold on Lev’s throat, but he manages it. He’s had enough practice now. </p><p>A high cry vibrates under Yaku’s hand and then crawls from Lev’s mouth as Yaku starts stroking. Lev helps, as much as that’s possible, trying to fuck up into Yaku’s hand but only managing shallow little thrusts. </p><p>And still that hand is on Yaku’s thigh, squeezing, nails digging in, cutting little crescent moons into Yaku’s skin. Yaku takes his lip between his teeth, trying not to moan. It’s Lev who should be doing all the whining and whimpering right now, but god it’s hard to hold back when he has Lev like this. </p><p>Lev pushes up against Yaku’s hand – against both hands. </p><p>“Greedy,” Yaku says. Lev is trying to get more pressure everywhere he can, the needy fool. </p><p>Yet Yaku obliges him, pushes harder everywhere, pushes <i>too</i> hard for an instant, making a wild gasp squeal out of Lev even as he spills over Yaku’s hand. </p><p>Yaku backs off, letting Lev refill his lungs as he strokes himself the rest of the way off. Even when he’s done, however, Lev is still lying there covered in his own spend, gasping in deep, shuddering breaths, quivering with pleasure. </p><p>Yaku runs a finger down the side of Lev’s face and Lev finally opens his eyes. They’re glazed and delirious and gaze up at Yaku with such unfiltered joy and appreciation that Yaku sweeps down, taking Lev’s breath away one more time this night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Takeda/Ukai: Temperature Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Takeda/Ukai - the coaches<br/>Temperature play in a closet</p><p>I simply think the coaches should get to fuck too</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“C-coach Ukai,” Takeda gasps. </p><p>Keishin Ukai just grins and pushes Takeda’s shirt up higher, running the ice cube up his exposed chest, swirling it around a nipple that instantly goes hard. </p><p>Takeda jerks. A broom clatters to the floor, loud in the dark of the equipment closet. </p><p>“Shh,” Ukai says. “There are still people around.”</p><p>Takeda nods, but his mouth is hanging open, breaths rasping out loud and haggard even to his own ears. He isn’t sure how it came to this, how he ended up in a closet with the volleyball team’s couch rubbing ice cubes over his chest, but he’s so hard from it that he can’t even attempt to think straight.</p><p>Ukai notices. </p><p>He lets Takeda’s shirt fall back into place as he tugs at the elastic waistband of his pants. Ukai sweeps forward, kissing Takeda back against the wall of the closet. Takeda has his arms around Ukai’s neck and he clings tighter as that kiss attempts to knock him off his feet. </p><p>Even as he keeps their mouths together, Takeda feels Ukai sneaking his hand under that waistband. He brings the icecube with him. </p><p>It is melting quickly in the heat within Takeda’s pants, the heat Ukai has caused with this frantic tryst, but that doesn’t make the ice any less cold when Ukai presses it to the soft skin between hip and crotch. </p><p>Takeda bucks, crying out, throwing his head back. Ukai lunges for his exposed throat, kissing and sucking. Takeda knows the marks will be visible when they leave this closet, but he can’t find the will to make Ukai stop, especially when the coach runs that ice cube up Takeda’s throbbing length. </p><p>It’s so infuriatingly painful and delicious that Takeda’s knees buckle. His arms around Ukai’s shoulders are all that keep him standing as Ukai keeps teasing that icy touch against his cock. He knows he’s being loud, crying out with each searing touch, but he can’t stop now and Ukai doesn’t seem to care. </p><p>When he comes, the rush of heat is almost a rebuke to the cold that has brought him to this point. He trembles, finally losing his hold on Ukai, slouching down against the wall with his eyes still closed. </p><p>Ukai laughs over him, more amused than actually cruel, though after this Takeda has no doubt he could be cruel if he wanted. </p><p>“Good meeting,” Ukai says. “We’ll have to discuss this further some other time.” </p><p>With that, he leaves, abandoning Takeda in the closet to recover from whatever the hell just happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Hinata/Udai: Striptease/Lap Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hinata/Udai<br/>Striptease/lap dance, stripper Udai</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata wasn’t sure what he’d expected when he’d entered the nightclub, but it certainly hadn’t been Tenma Udai. </p><p>The former ace did not look like a volleyball player at the moment. </p><p>That wasn’t to say he looked bad.</p><p>Even as Hinata sat with a couple teammates and ordered a round of drinks, his eyes kept wandering back to Udai. His hair was longer now, a shaggy black mane like raven feathers falling around him. It was loose, whirling around him as he spun on a stripper pole. His bare skin kept him on the pole, long legs exposed by tight black booty shorts that barely covered his ass. He wore a strappy top that really couldn’t be called a shirt. It covered so little it was basically a decoration. The part of him that was the most covered would probably be his shins, strangely; black high heels climbed to his knees, the heels absurdly high and the rest covered in straps and buckles and laces. </p><p>Hinata was sure he was far from the only person looking. Still, he couldn’t turn away. His friends’ conversation blurred into the background as Udai kept dancing, spinning around the pole, flipping upside down to hang from crossed ankles. </p><p>Udai’s eyes met Hinata’s.</p><p>Hinata felt it like a cold shock, an icicle striking him right in the chest. That look made him shiver, even as it sent molten heat gushing through his veins.</p><p>The song ended. Udai collected offers of cash. Then he left the stage...</p><p>...and strode right up to Hinata.</p><p>Hinata’s friends whooped and goaded, but Hinata barely heard them. Udai just smirked as they offered him bills. </p><p>Then the Tiny Giant himself straddled Hinata’s lap, dancing atop him. </p><p>Hinata sat stunned, mouth and eyes going wide. From so close, Hinata could smell the sweat on Udai’s skin. He longed to lean forward, to lick that lean, toned torso swaying so close. </p><p>As though he heard Hinata’s thoughts, Udai stepped back, dancing from a pace away. He turned, sweeping his hair up just to let those inky tresses cascade around him again as he rolled his hips. His ass filled Hinata’s vision. It would be so easy to hook a finger under those tiny, tiny shorts, to tug them away, to bury his face against Udai. Hinata’s mouth watered at the thought.</p><p>Once again Udai turned, shimmying closer. His body rolled, each muscle stark in the neon lighting of the club. He was just as strong as in his volleyball days it seemed, though that strength was being put to a very different use now. </p><p>Udai set a hand on Hinata’s shoulder and Hinata looked up, meeting his eyes. Udai’s smile curled. He got closer, closer, closer, until he was sitting right there in Hinata’s lap, rolling his hips over Hinata’s crotch. Hinata bit his lip to hold back from getting harder, but he was sure Udai could feel him twitching. He raised up a little, offering a brief space of relief for Hinata, but kept rolling, his body moving like liquid, so enticing that Hinata had to clench his hands into fists to keep from grabbing for him.</p><p>The song ended. Hinata thought Udai might leave, but he leaned forward instead, mouth at Hinata’s ear. </p><p>“Nice to see you again, Tiny Giant,” Udai said. “Maybe I’ll run into you later, hm?”</p><p>Hinata could not speak. He could not even nod. All he could do was watch as Udai accepted a wad of cash and swayed away, disappearing behind a curtain at the back of the club.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Nishinoya/Yaku: Teasing/Begging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nishinoya/Yaku<br/>Teasing/begging, dom Nishi, finger sucking</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started years ago on the court, with piercing looks across the net, sly smirks, narrowed eyes. But in all this time, Nishinoya had never forgotten Yaku. He’d never forgotten how Yaku had challenged him all those years ago, how they’d battled as liberos, how they’d tested each other. </p><p>Now, however, Nishinoya knows he’s won. </p><p>Yaku sits on his lap, facing Nishinoya, clinging to his shoulders as he bounces up and down atop his cock. He’s whimpering with every pump, eyes glazed, nearly drooling on Nishi as he spears himself on his cock. </p><p>Nishi wants more. It’s not enough to fuck him. He wants to defeat him completely, take everything he can.</p><p>He pushes Yaku down, as far down his cock as Yaku can go. Then, Nishinoya holds him there, pushing on his thighs so Yaku can’t surge back up. </p><p>Yaku’s eyebrows curl. He whines, shifting his pinned hips as much as he can. </p><p>“Please,” he begs. “Please let me move. Please.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I should,” Nishi says. “Have you earned it?” </p><p>“I have, I have,” Yaku says. “Please.”</p><p>It’s so sweet to hear him beg and whine. Nishi drags out more. </p><p>“I’m not convinced,” he says. </p><p>He takes a hand off Yaku’s thigh, pushing his fingers into Yaku’s mouth. Yaku closes around them immediately, licking and sucking. It sends pleasant tingles through Nishi’s body. He knows Yaku can feel him twitch, but still he doesn’t let up, pushing further, pressing his fingers in until Yaku is gagging around them. Then he tears them free. </p><p>“Couldn’t even take my fingers,” Nishi says. “And you claim you want my dick?” </p><p>“I do,” Yaku says. “Please, I do. I need it. Please let me move. Please, Nishi.”</p><p>“Tell me how good it is,” Nishi says. </p><p>“It’s good,” Yaku says. He’s gasping and flushed, words slurred. His ass clenches around Nishi like it is begging as well. “God, it’s so good.”</p><p>“Oh?” </p><p>“I think about it every day. I never stop thinking about it. I dream about it. Please, Nishi. I’m going to die.” </p><p>“You aren’t going to die,” Nishi says. “Be patient.” </p><p>“I <i>can’t</i>,” Yaku says and it’s so pathetic, so desperate, that Nishi finally relents. </p><p>He grips Yaku by the hips, dragging him up himself, then slams him back down, hard. Yaku comes like that, shouting at the ceiling, arching, full to the brim with Nishi’s cock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Kageyama/Oikawa: Spanking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kageyama/Oikawa<br/>Spanking, dom Oikawa, restraints</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa swung the paddle. The crack echoed through the room, slapping against the walls and ceiling. </p><p>Kageyama shouted, his whole body shuddering.</p><p>Oikawa grinned. With Kageyama’s hands tied behind his back, he could do little but groan. He was bent over Oikawa’s bed, his ass exposed and already red. </p><p>Oikawa patted the paddle against his palm. “The king himself, crying in my bed. Oh my, what a turn of events.” </p><p>“Don’t call me that,” Kageyama growled between gritted teeth.</p><p>Oikawa just grinned more. There was nothing Kageyama could do about it, not right now at least. He stepped close, running his nails over Kageyama’s sore ass. </p><p>“You think you can make demands, hm?” Oikawa purred. “I suppose I will need to disabuse you of that notion.” </p><p>He stepped back, but did not immediately swing. It was just too sweet to leave Kageyama there trembling, clenching with anticipation. Oikawa waited, patient, until he saw Kageyama relax just a little. Then he cracked the paddle across his ass, earning a high yelp of pain, followed by a shudder Oikawa was sure Kageyama found humiliating. </p><p>Oikawa barely let him recover before he spanked Kageyama with the paddle again. </p><p>There was a rhythm to it, a pattern. Varying the tempo and speed and strength kept Kageyama dancing along the edge, quivering and bracing – moaning. Kageyama buried his face against the bedspread, unable to hide his reactions anymore. Oikawa could see how hard his cock was, how precum beaded on the tip, how Kageyama dragged in ragged breaths after every slap, his body arching around the shock of the strike. </p><p>It was so beautiful to watch. </p><p>Oikawa chewed on his lip, his own cock twitching in his pants as he struck Kageyama and his former rival cried out into the bedsheets, bucking his hips at nothing. </p><p>Oikawa dropped the paddle, falling to his knees. He shuffled forward, running a hand over Kageyama’s sore ass.</p><p>Kageyama jerked his head up, craning around to look at Oikawa. His cheeks were damp with tears and rosy with arousal.</p><p>“W-what are you doing?” Kageyama said.</p><p>Oikawa just smiled. “I think you’ve earned a reward,” he said, freeing his cock. Kageyama did not manage to speak again the rest of the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Sugawara/Asahi/Daichi: Double Penetration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sugawara/Asahi/Daichi<br/>Double penetration, same hole</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sugawara eased down Daichi, filling himself with Daichi’s cock. It almost slid in too easily at this point, like his body had molded itself around him. Still, he shuddered, sighing with pleasure as a familiar pressure pressed against the aching places within him. </p><p>Daichi lay under him, hands on Suga’s thighs. When Suga looked down, Daichi raised a finger, stroking Suga’s warm cheek. </p><p>“You’re so beautiful, Suga,” he said. </p><p>Suga couldn’t reply, not right then. He was still adjusting to the sensation of being full and, moreover, Asahi was sliding up behind him, kissing along Suga’s shoulders.</p><p>Suga tilted his head back, letting it rest against Asahi, who licked at his ear, tugging the lobe in his teeth. That sent a shiver through Suga that made him clench around Daichi, who sucked in a sharp breath. It was a chain, all three of them connected to each other’s pleasure, the sensations passing from one of them to the next. </p><p>Suga loved it, loved the sense of connection, the sense of closeness, the sense of overlapping with each other, blurring the distinctions between them. </p><p>And that was exactly why he had to make a request this time.</p><p>“Asahi,” Suga said, “I … I want you too.” </p><p>“I want you,” Asahi said, warm against Suga’s neck.</p><p>“No, like, I want you inside,” Suga said. “I want you … I want both of you inside me.” </p><p>“Oh.” It puffed against Suga’s skin. He felt Asahi pause, saw Daichi look up past Suga’s shoulder, some silent communication passing between the two. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Daichi said. “What if we hurt you?” </p><p>“You won’t,” Suga said. “I promise. Please. I’ve … I’ve thought about it so long.” </p><p>Asahi groaned behind him. Daichi chewed on his lip. </p><p>Suga knew he’d won.</p><p>He leaned down, kissing Daichi, exposing himself for Asahi. The first thing he felt, though, was lube, an almost comical amount of lube. When Asahi pressed his dick against Suga, it seemed like he’d slide away. Suga tried not to laugh. They were both so considerate of him, so caring and cautious. Almost too cautious. </p><p>Finally, Asahi found some friction, some purchase. He pushed against the place that Daichi had already filled, using his fingers to make a little space. Suga moaned as he stretched and stretched. It was a lot, definitely a lot, and when Asahi squeezed inside Suga’s entrance burned for a moment. </p><p>Suga clung to Daichi and bit his lip as Asahi pushed deeper and finally got inside. All three of them huffed out a gasp.</p><p>“Are you OK?” Daichi said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Suga said. “Yes. Please, just-just keep going.” </p><p>Asahi started to move, slow from the tight, tight friction clenching all three of them. Even that had Suga moaning and arching though. He could feel their cocks all the way up to his throat, so full he could hardly breathe. His nails bit into Daichi’s skin as Asahi found a pace and moved faster. </p><p>It was almost too much, especially when Daichi started jerking in shallow thrusts as well. For a moment, Suga wondered if it would break him, not in body but in mind, leave him whimpering and drooling, too overcome with pleasure to function. It certainly felt like he was close to that. Color bloomed behind his eyes with every thrust. His own voice sounded distant and strange, so high he barely recognized it. He arched, pushing up off of Daichi’s chest to roll into Asahi’s thrusts.</p><p>Then Daichi touched Suga’s cock, just a light stroke, and the world washed away in a tumult of color and sound. He didn’t even realize he’d cried out until he felt the rawness in his throat, didn’t realize he’d come until he collapsed on Daichi and felt it wet beneath him, didn’t realize his companions had come as well until they slowly, delicately pulled out and it dribbled on his skin. </p><p>Suga panted atop Daichi, limp as a doll. Daichi just held him and Asahi cuddled in close, kissing along Suga’s shoulders until he fell asleep between them, spent and depleted and blissful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Ushijima/Tendo: Public</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ushijima/Tendo<br/>Public, blow job</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I-I am not so sure about this,” Ushijima said. </p><p>“It’s <i>fine</i>,” Tendo said. “Don’t be such a whiner.” </p><p>Ushijima did not think he was whining, but neither did he argue as Tendo tugged Ushijima’s pants down and dropped to his knees. Ushijima looked around, even as Tendo kneeled there licking his lips and eyeing Ushijima’s cock like it was a four-course meal. </p><p>“I … think this is a bit...” </p><p>“Shh, it’s fine,” Tendo said. “Just relax.” </p><p>He dove onto Ushijima’s cock then, silencing his protests as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked. Ushijima grunted, winding his hand into Tendo’s hair. </p><p>Still, he glanced around him. The gym was empty right now, but someone could come in at any moment. It was a public facility and even if it wasn’t, his teammates had access whenever they liked. Kageyama could decide to sneak in extra practice. It wouldn’t even be unusual for the setter. </p><p>Tendo took him deeper, as though he could hear Ushijima’s worries and meant to silence them with his mouth. </p><p>Ushijima wanted to protest, but it came out as a low, rumbling groan. Tendo could take him deeper than anyone else. The man seemed to have no gag reflex at all, a fact Ushijima had certainly had ample opportunity to test. And that thing Tendo did with his tongue...</p><p>He did it now and Ushijima jerked, gripping his hair tight. He thought perhaps he’d pulled too hard, but Tendo just hummed as though pleased with himself and kept on bobbing on Ushijima’s cock.</p><p>Ushijima’s dick hit the back of Tendo’s throat. Instead of pulling away, Tendo sucked, hard, and swallowed Ushijima deep. </p><p>Ushijima’s knees trembled. He buckled, sliding down the wall just a bit. Tendo tenaciously held him in place, even as Ushijima spilled into his mouth, wave after wave sputtering out. He felt like he might never completely finish, especially with Tendo dutifully drinking him down no matter how much came out. </p><p>That’s when the door to the gym opened.</p><p>Ushijima cursed, tearing free of Tendo’s mouth, yanking his pants up.</p><p>Tendo was still laughing as they fled the gym hand in hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Sakusa/Kuroo: Scent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sakusa/Tendo<br/>Scent kink, masturbation, imagination</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything about Kuroo is overwhelming.</p><p>His voice, his presence, but especially, for Sakusa, his scent.</p><p>Sakusa wraps himself cautiously in it now, breathing in the scent clinging to Kuroo’s T-shirt. It was forgotten on his bedroom floor, discarded in the heat of the moment and left behind in the morning. At first, Sakusa was upset about the mess – Kuroo is always leaving a mess behind and Sakusa is always sighing and enduring. But then he picked up the shirt and that scent rose from it like a puff of perfume.</p><p>Now, Sakusa lies in his bed, the shirt covering his nose and mouth, the scent making his eyes flutter shut, transporting him to the previous night. He hears his own breathy gasps, feels the phantom touch of Kuroo’s hands on his hips, firm and demanding and steadying all at once. </p><p>Sakusa rolls his hips up, as though Kuroo is still there, as though Sakusa can still grind back against his cock. Kuroo would gasp if he were here. He always does when Sakusa moves like this. </p><p>Sakusa moans at the thought. It makes his next breath all Kuroo as he sucks in air through the fabric of the T-shirt. He’s achingly hard, but he doesn’t touch his dick, just presses the fabric more firmly against his face, smothering himself until there’s no sense that isn’t overwhelmed by Kuroo.</p><p>And truly, it is overwhelming. Being covered in someone else’s dirty clothing, imaging their filthy hands on his body, sucking in the sweat left behind on their T-shirt. It’s repulsive and overwhelming and Sakusa has never been so hard in his life. His cock could be made of glass, waiting to shatter, brittle and delicate. </p><p>Then the memory of Kuroo’s voice rasps in his ear, telling him it’s alright, laughing but not unkindly, guiding him. </p><p>He muffles his cry with the T-shirt as he comes, breathing in Kuroo as he soils himself. </p><p>God, he didn’t even take off his boxers. Sakusa grimaces at himself, at the mess he’s made, at the T-shirt he doesn’t know what to do with anymore. </p><p>He hugs it tight. Maybe, just for now, it’s OK to just stay like this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Oikawa/Sugawara: Overstimulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oikawa/Sugawara<br/>Overstimulation</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shh,” Suga whispered into Oikawa’s ear. “Shh, I’ve got you.” </p><p>For all his promises, Suga kept plunging into Oikawa, pushing his knees back to leverage deeper. Oikawa lay on his back, legs spread, knees nearly in his mouth. He arched as Suga thrust into him, jolting him on the bed. </p><p>He didn’t know what he’d been expecting out of the former Karasuno setter, but it wasn’t this. He’d just been an extra back in high school, a bench warmer most of the time. When Suga had stepped on the court, it was a morale boost and little else. Honestly, Oikawa hadn’t even bothered noticing back then.</p><p>Which only made the way he drove into Oikawa’s ass now all the more surprising.</p><p>Oikawa threw his head back and moaned at the pressure filling his body. </p><p>“Mmm,” Suga hummed, “you moan so pretty.”</p><p>Oikawa hadn’t expected <i>that</i> either, the searing words that dripped from Suga’s tongue every time Oikawa whimpered or moaned. It was more than he’d bargained for, more than he could take, and a moment later it had him spilling over his own stomach. </p><p>Suga didn’t stop. </p><p>He didn’t even slow down.</p><p>Even while Oikawa groaned, even when his legs quivered from the release, Suga just kept pushing them up so he could thrust deep into his ass. </p><p>The feeling was pleasant at first, but as Suga continued it got overwhelming, almost painful. With his body depleted, Suga’s thrusts were a demand Oikawa couldn’t meet, a command he had to deny. </p><p>“It’s alright,” Suga said. </p><p>He didn’t explain further, yet for some reason Oikawa believed him, gritting his teeth as the discomfort grew. He didn’t understand where Suga was taking him with this, yet some part of him wanted to find out and welcomed the tide dragging him under. He whined and squirmed, trying to get away from the sensation of Suga in his ass, but there was no escaping now. His breaths grew ragged, shredded between his chest and throat. His eyes rolled back. </p><p>“Oh god, Suga,” he moaned. “Suga, please.” </p><p>“Shh,” Suga said and for some reason Oikawa’s whole body quieted, waiting, still. </p><p>The pain shifted. Suga dragged him back up, higher this time, as though he’d started part way up a mountain in order to reach a new peak. And god, he did. Screaming and trembling and weeping on Suga’s cock, he did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Atsumu/Sakusa: Blindfolded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atsumu/Sakusa<br/>Blindfold, sensory</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s something comforting about the darkness the blindfold provides. Sakusa enjoys it. It simplifies things. The world condenses to the quiet of Sakusa’s own breaths and the shuffle of someone else’s feet over the carpet. </p><p>The steps approach slow and measured, then a hand strokes Sakusa’s hair, fingers combing through the curl that hangs in front of his face. </p><p>“Shh,” Atsumu says, though Sakusa hasn’t said anything. </p><p>Sakusa is sitting on the edge of the bed and Atsumu climbs into his lap, sitting right atop his thighs. Sakusa reaches around Atsumu. The best place to hold is his ass, only partially because it helps keep him from falling back. </p><p>Atsumu has his arms around Sakusa’s shoulders. He shifts before leaning down to kiss Sakusa. This, too, is soft and quiet, muted, and all the more precious for that. </p><p>Even when they shed their clothes, even when they lie back on the bed, limbs tangled, there’s something subdued about the whole affair. It makes it all the brighter for Sakusa. He gets to savor every gasp that issues between Atsumu’s lips. He gets to indulge in the feel of Atsumu’s hands running over his chest. He gets to pour all of his attention into just the heat of Atsumu’s mouth around him. </p><p>Atsumu bobs up and down. The whole world becomes only his lips, only his tongue, only the warmth of Atsumu wrapped around him. </p><p>Sakusa is the one gasping now, the one rasping in the dark. His body moves on its own, writhing to move in time with Atsumu. </p><p>It doesn’t take much, not with the world so condensed, so small, so focused and clear and clean. There’s no distraction. There’s only Atsumu. </p><p>Even so, the world feels bright and loud as the orgasm builds and builds inside him. Surely, so much sound and chaos and heat is too much for one body. It’s no surprise when all that noise floods back out, not to Sakusa, certainly not to Atsumu, who swallows it down, takes it from Sakusa and places it within himself where it can cool and calm. </p><p>Atsumu removes the blindfold after, but Sakusa almost wishes he hadn’t. It was soothing, all that focused serenity. </p><p>But there is serenity here, too, Sakusa finds. Here with Atsumu. Here in the quiet dark of their bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p><p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Kenma/Kuroo/Hinata: Caught</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma/Kuroo/Hinata<br/>Caught</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, well.”</p>
<p>“Seems we’ve caught a little birdie, huh, Kenma?”</p>
<p>Kenma did not smile, but Hinata saw the mirth glinting in his eyes. He stood back, arms crossed over his chest, as Kuroo approached. Hinata should have run, perhaps, but he held still as Kuroo hunched close. </p>
<p>Without warning, Kuroo grabbed Hinata by the crouch. Hinata chewed his lip but didn’t quite manage to stifle a moan. Kuroo just smirked, grinning at Hinata as Kenma moved around to the other side, running his hands over Hinata’s shoulders. Kenma’s breath tickled the back of Hinata’s neck, teasingly light. </p>
<p>Kenma’s lips moved to Hinata’s ear, licking along the backside. Another stroke from Kuroo and Hinata was completely hard, helpless in their combined grasp. </p>
<p>“T-the door,” Hinata whined.</p>
<p>“Mmhm,” Kenma said. </p>
<p>“Worried someone will see you?” Kuroo said. “Worried they’ll watch you come because of us?” </p>
<p>Hinata couldn’t reply. Kuroo’s hand was down his pants now, grabbing his cock, running up and down. He was swift and sure, his fingers devious as they rubbed over Hinata’s slit then pumped back down. </p>
<p>Kenma’s hand slipped down the other side of Hinata’s pants, fingers trailing over his ass and to his hole. </p>
<p>Hinata bucked, but it only put him more firmly in Kuroo’s grasp. Kenma was not deterred. His finger swirled around Hinata. It was slick, likely with saliva, but the friction was intense as Kenma pushed inside. </p>
<p>Hinata moaned, trapped between the devious pair, at the mercy of their wandering hands and clever figners. He couldn’t deny them, couldn’t do anything but cling to Kuroo’s shoulders and arch back into Kenma’s hand and lose himself to their manipulations. He’d never planned on being here, but the duo had lured him in, leading him down the strange path that led to this improbable moment. </p>
<p>The door creaked. Hinata tried to open his eyes and see whether someone was coming in, but Kuroo took him by the chin and mashed their mouths together. </p>
<p>A gasp. A shocked cry.</p>
<p>Hinata was positive they’d been caught, but neither Kuroo nor Kenma backed off. They kept toying with Hinata, driving him on, making it so he could do nothing but fall over the edge. </p>
<p>He came over Kuroo’s hand, crying into Kuroo’s mouth, soiling them both right there in front of whomever had just walked in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm on <a href="https://twitter.com/purplebookcover">Twitter</a> (18+ please).</p>
<p>I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>